XxHappy birthday! or not xX
by xcardmistressx
Summary: it's Natsume's birthday party! yey! except for one thing, his parents waht him to have a Super Sweet Sixteen! how will this turn out? love chous? Mikans third on his invite list? Ruka and Hotaru are together! and whos Soske? RXR rating might change


~CM~: hello! My peeps I know its been long since I've been on but I, hopefully will be on more often!

Anyways I have created a new story!

I know, I know I still have so many incomplete but I can't help it xD

disclaimer: Cardmistress, me, does not one the characters or Gakuen alice! I do on the other hand own this story!! yeah!!~

**RxR**

thank you!~

* * *

Alice Academy

The most prestigious school world wide. Where only the elite of the elite may attend. This school is ever parents, or for those who couldn't afford the costly tuition fee, dream for their children to attend.

The bell rung as thousands of doors sung open releasing all the students within. As loud chatter almost immediately filled the school's white halls. The teens ran around searching for their friends or other fellow classmates.

"Did you hear!?" a young girl shouted running franticly toward a group of chattering females. They all shook their heads, wondering what their eager friend wanted to tell them. " well next week is.." all of a sudden the excited girl was pushed harshly aside by a green curly haired girl "it's non other then Natsume-sama's Sweet sixteen birthday Party!" she shouted proudly as her olive green eyes shimmered with all the pride of a girlfriend.

The campus immediately silenced as everyone turned their head toward the self proclaimed president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club.

And in Less then a second the whole campus broke up into a loud shouts, squeals, and sighs, most if not all, coming from the girl population.

"yes and I Sumire Shoda, will be the first person to receive an invitation to The Natsume-kun's sweet sixteen!" she shouted with an air of determination. As the girls around her shouted in protest, believing that, they, themselves are going to receive the first invite to their admires party.

But unknown the them. That their prince was still within the class 2-B classroom dreading the fan girls and mimicking boys that will be begging for admission.

"stupid parents" he murmured as he leaned agents one of the schools wooden desks while cursing angrily. While glaring down, with his gorgeous crimson eyes, at the ground below.

Where it seems like a battle was going on below about him.

"Dam them" he continued as a chuckle was heard by the door. "aw and I thought that this part would be fun too" a sweet innocent voice called out, as the raven hair boy turned his head and glared at her. "what are you doing here" he asked as the brunette walked over to him fearlessly. "oh don't be like that" she smiled sweetly at him " I was just kid-" her sentence was cut off when a pair of warm lips covered her, in a long passionate kiss. A pair of masculine arms wrapped around her slim waist, pulling the girl closer toward him.

They finally broke the kiss as the couple panted softly. "hn, you think its funny now Poka" he smirked as he kept a firm grip on his girl. "my names Mikan" she puffed out as her cheeks flustered a pink. As she turned around to lay agents his brood shoulders.

Mikan Sakura. Before was a loud mouth, pigtailed waring, little girl who could make anyone, even the infamous Jin sensei smile. She wasn't the most gorgeous girl back in elementary but she certainly wasn't the ugliest either. when she first arrived at the academy,s he was in search of her best friend Hotaru Imu. And after many long hours of crying, whining and rebelling agent the security. The school gave in and allowed her to take the entrance exam to test her knowledge. And surprisingly she managed to get accepted and was immediately transfered into the class 2-B. She then was partnered up with the schools idol Natsume Hyuuga and they had really hit it off.

Well not really.

Miss Mikan first encounter with the handsome prince was quite a unique one, when she had first met him she had attacked Natsume after clamming that he 'peeked' at her underwear and called her an idiotic fan girl, but of course no one had really cared of why she did it and focused more on how their poor 'Natsume-sama would probably need phycology in order to get over the horrendous accident. But eventually, over the years, they had gotten closer and soon enough fell in love. Now she stood at a nice hight of 5'5. And the girl surely possessed a great figure. She was neither fat nor to skinny. Her eyes shimmered with innocents, and her long hair was now allowed to be let down into a coffee colored water fall.

" Hn, I think I perfure poka better" he chuckled lowly, while resting his head on my shoulders. "anyway, guess who's getting the first invitation"

dread filled the young girl as she shook her head "no way Natsume! I don't want it!"

although the two have been going out for sometime Mikan had made sure that no one, besides Ruka and Hotaru, knew of their relationship. Now don't get her wrong she loved her black cat, but she diffidently didn't enjoy the thought of being claw to death by his fangirls or beaten by his fan boys.

Just the though of it made her shudder. "you ok?" the raven haired boy asked seeing his girlfriend of three 2 years shake. Laughing uncertainly Mikan nodded her head. "yeah but seriously Natsume, you know if you gave me the first one people are bond to find out that were dating" she spoked as a masculine hand rubbed the sides of her chest.

"who said I was giving it to you" he arched a fine eyebrow. A bit shocked the teenage girl looked up "i was going to give the first one to Ruka then his girlfriend Hotaru and then of course you" it took a while for it to click "why am I third?" she tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"well since Ruka is my best friend it's only natural he gets the first one then his girlfriend since, well their going out, then you since your Hotaru's best friend and it would only be common sense that I have to invite you too"

"oh"

"well that makes sense" she giggled. Remembering how coincidental that their best friends were going out. "but I guess we don't have as much us time as usual, huh?"

it was true. For the past two years the two unknown couple would always go out somewhere for Natsume's birthday. Mikan always refused to allow him to spend any money "its my treat" she would always say, accompanying it with a lovely smile. She would always tell her parents that she was sleeping over at Hotaru's house, so that the two could stay out longer.

Although the days was always simple. Natsume still loved it. One because he was in general a lazy person, two, he love the idea of having Mikan for a whole day, and lastly, although Mikan really couldn't afford much, she still mad a big effort for him.

Sighing the crimson eyed boy nodded grudgingly. "yeah my parents just want me to have a birthday party since I haven't had one in two years." his lips tilted upwards "or of their knowledge, at least."

seeing as the room was getting gloomy the young Mikan jumped to life. "But at least you'll get lots of cool presents unlike some of my bad ones" she laughed "oh and you'll have a big delicious cake! And lots of fun!" the male in the relationship only groaned. "quite baka." he spoke jumping onto the desk. "what are you-" and before you knew it he pulled the unexpecting girl into his lap and cradled her as if she was a young child.

"lets just stay like this" he requested as the girl nodded and snuggled into his warmth.

Time ticked by quickly for the couple. Mikan had fallen asleep already. Her head rested on Natsume's lap as Natsume just sat there caressing her shining brown locks, wile at the same time admiring her flawless face.

A repetitive knock suddenly interrupted the young couple. Glaring at the door, he cursed the person mentally for interrupting his, what might be the last time, with Mikan. Well for a while.

"w-whats that" the soft voice of the brunette asked, slowly getting up. "it's noting, go back to sleep poka." he replied as the girl nodded but sleep was futile as the knock got louder. "i think someones at the door" Mikan replied smartly as she hopped onto the floor. "coming" she replied as she walked over toward the classrooms sliding door, almost drunkly.

Clutching onto the metal indent she pulled the door open revealing the high school principal, Hotisho-sensei.

"morning sensei" the girl yawned,placing a diligent handover her mouth. "Sakura! You know the school rules! You may not stay after school unless you have clubs!" the old plump principal spoke in an superior voice.

Hotisho was a bald headed man who thought of him self... very highly. He wore a gray suit everyday to work, with a different color hanker chafe everyday. He would also were his brown dust shoes and a blue tie. To say he has the fashion sense of a blind chimpanzee. Would be closer to anything else the students and staff had said.

"I'm sorry" Mikan replied half awake. "I'll leave now" she finished trying to walk out of the classroom only to collide with Hotisho's belly. Her body Ricochet as she fell backwards and onto the floor."ouch" she cried. "do you know what time it is!" he asked "um...5?" his once pail face was now a cherry red "no you imbecile little g-" he stopped mid-sentence as he spotted his worst nightmare behind his most prized victim.

"N-Natsume-sama!" he shuddered talking a step backwards. "what are you doing here out so late, your parents must be worried." not taking his eyes off the short plump man that was shouting at his girlfriend.

"I'm busy please excuse us"

"o-of course!" he replied panicking, as Natsume grabbed on Mikan's arm and pushed pass the bald man.

Right as the two hit the corner Natsume turned his head slightly "oh and you will be hearing from my father" and with that said he left with a devilish smirk.

* * *

Mikan's pov.

We have finally escaped the cruel principal and Natsume and I are now outside. The wind blew softly as I shivered a bit. I was pretty sensitive when it came to the cold but I wasn't going to let it show. Knowing Natsume he would probably drive me to Kyoto just to buy a thermal jacket. Just the thought made me want to giggle.

He was currently taking to someone on his cell phone as I sat on one of the round red lunch tables. I never realized how professional he looked while on the phone. His hand was within his pocket while the air played joyfully with his hair. Smiling to myself I Tilted my head upwards I watched as the stars twinkled down at me. 'what time was it really' I hadn't noticed how dark it was till now.

Hotaru probably told my parents I as sleeping over, so theres no worries there, and I had already cooked dinner for them if they showed up early. So I'm good to go there also.

I kept nodding my head uncontentious as I made little mental cheeks on my mental list. 'did the Landry, pick up the dry cleaning...'

"oi! What are you doing Baka?" turning my head I faced the person who broke my conversation. "nothing baka" I imitated him. "oh crank I see" he teased shutting his phone as he walked over toward me. Hopping onto the table he pulled me once again into his rock hard chest. "are you cold?" he asked running his hands up and down my arms. "n-no" I lied even though my body clearly told the truth. "hn, well I already sent for a ride, you can stay at my house toning right?" I nodded my head as he tightened his hold on me. "so warm" I muttered. Leaning back into his chest.

It didn't take too long until a long, shiny, black stretched out limo arrived before our eyes.

A teen around the same age as us got out of the car and opened the passenger door for us.

Missing the warm hands Natsume released me as we hopped of. "hi Soske" I smiled warmly at the familiar boy.

Soske Umi, 15 years old. A young boy who works for the Hyuuga family, he was assigned to be Natsume butler, which Natsume refused but still got. Soske was a good friend of mine since we met back when Natsume and I started dating. He was a sweet boy and good looking took, not as handsome as Natsume or Ruka, but he could be placed as a close 3ed. Soske also had gorgeous long, deep blue hair, and possessed mesmerized, hypnotic golden eyes.

"Mikan? What are you doing out here so late?" he asked opening the door for me. "she's staying over at my place tonight" Natsume who mysteriously appeared replied as he shoo'ed me into the car. Following behind we slid across the light leathery peach material of the chair. Soske came in last as he shuttled the door close, making sure that his tail coat didn't get caught.

Natsume's arm slung around my shoulders as Soske sat across from us.

"where to master" the old driver asked through the glass window. "home" and with that said we headed off toward the old Hyuuga mansion.

To be continued!~

* * *

xCardmistressx wow this was 5 pages on my word processor xD haha so please read and review to tell me how much you like,hate, or dislike this!!~ any incorections? please tell me =D

have a nice day, night, afternooon xD

RxR

Read and Review

follow the chew chew train!~~~~~~

now heres your stop! Please tip by pressing the button!~

!

v


End file.
